


Ein Lügenlied

by renawitch



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renawitch/pseuds/renawitch
Summary: Ein Fest in Imladris. Tänze, Gedichte, Lieder und Geschichten. Glorfindel kann die Erzählungen über Gondolin nicht mehr ertragen und flüchtet geradezu aus dem Saal. Dort macht er seinem Ärger Luft und erklärt Aragorn, wie es wirklich war, damals in Gondolin.
Comments: 1





	Ein Lügenlied

Ein Abendbankett in Bruchtal. Es hätte so schön werden können.  
Die Zwillinge und Aragorn hatten sich nach längerer Abwesenheit wieder in Imladris eingefunden und als kleinen Willkommensgruß ließ Arwen es sich nicht nehmen, dieses Abendessen zu organisieren.  
Viele Speisen, viel Wein, Gesang und Tanz – eigentlich sollte er den Abend genießen und sich die Zeit damit vertreiben, mit Elladan über taktische Maßnahmen zur Eindämmung des Orkproblems in den nördlichen Hithaeglir zu diskutieren.  
Seine gute Laune verflog, als die Musiker von der instrumentalen Untermalung des Speisens zu den Stücken mit Gedichten und Gesang übergingen.  
Ganz vorbei war es mit seinem Frohsinn, als die Musiker letztlich den Fall Gondolins besangen.

Glorfindel seuftzte auf, füllte sein Glas mit Rotwein und verließ die Halle missmutig, um auf den vorderen Söller zu treten. Er sog die kühle Abendluft tief ein, um sein erhitztes Gemüt zu kühlen. Konnte es denn nicht ein einziges Mal nur eine Veranstaltung ohne diese verdammten Lieder und Gedichte geben? Jedes Mal, wenn das Thema aufkam, konnte er sich der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit und der scheuen Blicke der jüngeren Eldar sicher sein – und es gab, mit einigen wenigen Ausnahmen, niemanden in den Außenlanden, der mehr Jahre zählte als er.  
Er hasste es. Diese bewundernden Blicke, all die Bekundungen höchsten Respekts – was wussten sie schon davon, wie es sich wirklich zugetragen hatte?  
Zornig ballte er die Hand zur Faust und musste achtgeben das Weinglas nicht zu zerbrechen.

Zu seiner Rechten machte er in der Dunkelheit der Plattform eine Bewegung aus und atmete geräuschvoll ein, als Aragorn aus den Schatten trat.  
"Ihr wirkt nicht sehr erfreut, Meister Glorfindel."  
Der Krieger machte einige Schritte auf den Dûnadan zu und runzelte missmutig die Stirn.  
"Ich brauchte einfach ein wenig frische Luft. Manches Mal kommt es mir vor, als würde ich an den Geschichten ersticken."  
Aragorn schenkte ihm ein wissendes Schmunzeln, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte: "Irgendwann kann man sie nicht mehr hören, oder? Auch wenn ich nur selten direkt davon betroffen bin, kann ich es dennoch verstehen."  
Glorfindel nickte seinem Schüler nachdenklich zu. Aragorn dürfte es ähnlich gehen, wenn das Thema auf die Dûnedain fiel – oder noch gravierender auf den ungekrönten König Gondors.  
"Im Grunde spricht ja nichts dagegen, aber ich ärgere mich jedes Mal maßlos darüber, wie leicht und einfach in den Liedern beschrieben wird, was wirklich damals geschah."  
Aragorn blieb vorerst stumm, bot seinem Lehrer jedoch einen der Sitzplätze an und füllte ihre beiden Gläser wieder mit Rotwein. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens richtete er das Wort an den Elben.  
Würdet Ihr mir irgendwann berichten, wie es wirklich war?"  
Erstaunt blickte der Krieger ihn an. Jahrelange Freundschaft und tiefer Respekt verband sie. Aragorn galt als schweigsam und Glorfindel konnte darauf vertrauen, dass alles, was auf diesem Altane gesprochen wurde, auf diesem Altane bleiben würde.  
Er konnte selbst nicht ganz nachvollziehen, was letztlich seine Gründe waren, begann jedoch stockend, die Begebenheit aus seiner Sicht widerzugeben.

"Die Stadt war verloren. Wir gaben alles und wir verloren alles.  
Als Gondolin überrannt wurde, geriet ich mit meinen Männern auf dem großen Marktplatz in einen Hinterhalt. Es dauerte nicht lange und wir wurden von Orks, Drachen und verdorbenen Menschen eingekesselt und das Schlachten begann. Unsere Reihen dünnten sich rasend schnell aus und schon nach kurzer Zeit traf mich ein Orkschwert am linken Oberschenkel. Ich sandte in höchster Not eine Nachricht an Turgon mit der Bitte unsere Truppen am Markt zu unterstützen, doch es kam keine Hilfe. Meine Männer wurden niedergemacht und kaum einer überlebte dieses stundenlange Gemetzel. Die, die letztlich noch standen, nahmen den Kampf mit einem Drachen auf, der auf den Platz kam und in dem Chaos konnten einige wenige mit mir eine Bresche schlagen und auf den Platz des Königs fliehen", freudlos lachte er heiser auf, "Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass sie uns verfolgten. Auf dem Platz angekommen, griffen die Männer des Hauses der Harfe unsere Verfolger an und verschafften uns so eine kurze Pause. Trotzdem schien die Lage aussichtslos zu sein. Wir wurden der gewaltigen Anzahl der Feinde einfach nicht Herr."  
Der Krieger sprach nun mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Dûnedain, der ihm gegenüber saß.  
"Auf dem Platz des Königs hatte sich Tuor vor der großen Quelle verschanzt und mir stockte der Atem, als ich meinen Freund Ecthelion bei ihm fand. Die Flammenpeitsche eines Balrogs hatte ihn auf ganzer Länge am linken Arm getroffen und seine Rüstung teils zerfetzt, teils geschmolzen. Ein tiefer, blutiger Riss zog sich vom Handgelenk bis zur Schulter und er war nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein. Erst da dämmerte mir, dass es vielleicht kein Morgen geben würde."  
Tränen traten in seine Augen als er leise und stockend weiter sprach. "Tuor und ich nahmen ihm den Helm ab. Wir benetzten seine Lippen mit Quellwasser und er kam tatsächlich zu sich. Er schenkte uns ein schmerzerfülltes Lächeln, als wir ihn in Nathions Obhut zurückließen. Danach räumten wir den Platz und errichteten Barrikaden an allen Zugängen. Wir erschlugen gerade die letzten Orks, als Egalmoth auftauchte der eine größere Anzahl Männer, Frauen und Kinder mit sich führte. Alle, die nicht kampfesfähig waren, verschanzten sich im Turm des Königs, während sich die anderen auf den letzten Kampf vorbereiteten."

Glorfindel tat einen geräuschvollen Atemzug und stürzte den Rotwein in einem Zug hinunter.  
Hatte er zuvor noch Zweifel gehabt, Aragorn die ganze, blutige Geschichte zu erläutern, so sprudelten die Worte jetzt geradezu aus ihm heraus. Er schien wieder dort zu sein und verfiel nun während der Erzählung zunehmend in die Gegenwartsform.   
"Niemals habe ich mir ausgemalt, dass es so furchtbar werden würde."  
Die Atempause währte nur kurz und es wurde schlimmer als alles, was ich bislang erlebt habe. Morgoths Kräfte haben sich gegen uns zusammengeschlossen. Der Rest Gondolins liegt in Trümmern und dieser Platz inmitten der Stadt ist zur letzten Bastion des Widerstands geworden. Melkor wirft jetzt alles gegen uns ins Feld, was er noch aufzubieten hat.  
Feuerdrachen, Balrogs, Orks, verdorbene Menschen und Wölfe stürmen von Osten, Norden und Westen auf das Zentrum zu und an den Barrikaden werden unsere verblieben Truppen reihenweise niedergemacht.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir den Platz halten konnten, doch es müssen Stunden gewesen sein, bevor einer der Drachen letztlich die Barrikade an der Straße der Rosen überwinden konnte.  
Tuor stellt sich ihm entgegen, doch die Feinde stürmen auf den Platz, überfluten ihn fast und drängen ihn in die Mitte vor die Quelle zurück. Ich bin so damit beschäftigt, Egalmoth auszumachen, dass ich gar nicht sehe, wie Gothmog erscheint und Tuor niederschlägt. Das Nächste, was ich registriere ist, wie Ecthelion zwischen Gothmog und Tuor steht und mit erhobenem Schwert auf Gothmog einsticht.  
Der Balrog brüllt auf und schlägt mit dem Flammenschwert zurück. Er trifft Ecthelion am Schwertarm und schlägt ihm die Waffe aus der Hand. Ecthelion stöhnt gequält auf, nimmt Anlauf, springt Gothmog mit seinem ganzen Gewicht an und rammt ihm den Sporn seines Helms in die Brust.  
Der Balrog wankt nach vorn, taumelt und stürzt zusammen mit meinem besten Freund in die Quelle des Königs.  
Dort, wo er gerade noch gestanden hat, ist nun nichts mehr und mein Herz setzt kurz aus. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, was da gerade passiert ist. Mein Verstand weigert sich, es zu akzeptieren, aber vor lauter Tränen kann ich kaum noch etwas sehen und Tuor ist wie erstarrt. Erst sein verzweifelter Schrei bringt mich wieder zur Besinnung. Ich stürze auf ihn zu und zerre ihn zurück zum Palast.  
Er lässt sich einfach von mir fortbringen, ist in den ersten Augenblicken zu keiner Regung fähig. Unser Freund ist gerade gefallen und wieder stürmen immer noch mehr Feinde auf den Platz vor Turgons Turm.  
Als ich mit ihm die Palasttore erreiche und wir uns in das Innere flüchten, bemerke ich Turgon, der sich jetzt in voller Rüstung und flankiert von den Männern seines Hauses einen Weg durch die Frauen, Kinder und Verwundeten bahnt. Es ist also so weit, dass der König selbst in das Geschehen der Schlacht eingreift.  
Kurz darauf finde ich mich erneut im Kampf auf dem Vorplatz wieder. Morgoths Streiter sind verunsichert. Der Tod ihres Heerführers stürzt sie in Verwirrung und tatsächlich gelingt es uns noch einmal einen Gegenschlag zu führen und Teile des Platzes zurückzugewinnen. Unter Tuors Hammer fällt einer der Balrogs und ein weiterer durch Egalmoth. Bevor dieser zu Boden stürzt, gelingt es ihm, sein Schwert in Egalmoth`s Flanke zu stoßen. Sein gequälter Aufschrei dringt an meine Ohren, bevor Nathion und Tuor ihn aus dem Getümmel bergen. Einen der großen Feuerdrachen können wir mit vereinten Kräften und unter großen Verlusten hinein in Quelle des Königs abdrängen und ebenso wie mein Freund Ecthelion, ertrinkt das Untier in der Tiefe."

Glorfindel mahlte mit den Kiefern, erhob sich und brachte einige bedächtige Schritte auf dem Söller hinter sich. An der Brüstung stehend, warf er einen Blick in den Saal, aus welchem Elrond, nun ebenfalls mit einer Weinkaraffe in der Hand, auf den Altane trat und seinen Freund mitleidig musterte.  
"Das Lied ist vorüber, möchtest Du nicht wieder eintreten?"  
"Nein, das möchte ich nicht, Mellon nîn, es fehlen sicherlich noch Lieder über die Flucht und nicht zu vergessen, die Gedichte über meinen Sturz in die Tiefe."  
Elrond seufzte betroffen auf und füllte das Weinglas seines Heerführers von neuem. Er wusste von Glorfindels Abneigung gegen literarische Ergüsse in Bezug auf Gondolin. Mehr als einmal war das Thema zwischen ihnen zur Sprache gekommen, und im Grunde verstand der Halbelb, warum sein Freund regelmäßig die Flucht ergriff, wenn innerhalb einer Gesellschaft Gondolin zur Sprache kam.  
"Habt ihr etwas dagegen, wenn auch ich hier etwas Ruhe vor diesem Fest suche?"  
Glorfindel schüttelte kurz den Kopf: "Nein, bleib, wenn Dich die alten Geschichten über den Vater Deines Vaters und den Vater seiner Frau nicht ermüden."  
Nachdem er wieder einen Schluck Wein zu sich genommen hatte, fuhr er fort.

"Als der Drache ertrinkt, ist das der Wendepunkt. Durch seine Hitze beginnt das Wasser in den Quellen der Stadt zu kochen und sein Feuer vergiftet auch die letzten Trinkquellen. Riesige Dampfwolken steigen in den Himmel. Die Springbrunnen versiegen, der Platz, auf dem wir kämpfen, füllt sich mit Schwaden glühender Hitze und der Nebel blendet die Augen.  
Der Feind rückt wieder vor und schlägt uns vernichtend zurück in die Gärten, wo sich die letzten Überlebenden zwischen den zwei Bäumen versammeln.  
Turgon ist auf der Treppe von seinen Kriegern umringt und dann fallen die Worte, die ich all die Jahrhunderte so erfolgreich verdrängt habe.  
"Tief ist der Fall Gondolins." *1  
Ich schließe die Augen. Der Fluch ist nun auch über uns, über mich gekommen.  
Zu bösem Ende wird sich alles wenden, was sie wohl beginnen, und dies geschehe durch Verrat des Bruders am Bruder und durch Furcht vor Verrat.*2  
Tuor stellt sich Turgon entgegen und versucht zu retten, was zu retten ist. Er spricht flammende Worte, darüber dass Gondolin noch steht, und dass Ulmo es nicht untergehen lassen wird, aber Turgon ist geschlagen.  
Er spricht aus, was nun längst Gewissheit für alle ist. Es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr, Die Stadt ist verloren. Wenn es noch möglich ist, sollen die, die noch fähig dazu sind, ihr Heil in der Flucht suchen, doch Tuor in Treue verbunden bleiben.  
Und als Tuor ihn verwirrt anstarrt und ihm noch entgegnet, dass er, Turgon, doch der König sei, wirft Turgon seine Krone zu Boden und entgegnet: "Doch keinen Schwertstreich werde ich mehr tun." *3  
Ich kann nicht glauben, was geschieht. Er dreht sich einfach um, steigt die Stufen hinauf, stellt sich auf die höchste Spitze des Turmes und kommt nicht mehr herunter, bis es ganz zuende ist."

Elrond tat einen geräuschvollen Atemzug bei dieser Schilderung, doch Glorfindel fuhr mit seinen Ausführungen fort.  
"Wir beraten über einen Ausfall, aber viele, und auch ich selbst bin der Meinung, dass wir niemals durch die Reihen der Feinde brechen können. Tuor dagegen will nicht aufgeben und beginnt von einem geheimen Tunnel zu reden. Man solle den König umstimmen, mit ihm, den Kindern und Frauen durch den engen Tunnel in der Südstadt flüchten. Wir versuchen es wieder und wieder, aber Turgon weist uns ab. Er kann und will seiner Hände Werk nicht verlassen. Beim dritten Male wird er so aufbrausend, dass wir beschließen, seinem Befehl zu folgen und es ohne ihn versuchen.  
Der Zug in die Südstadt wird eine einzige Katastrophe.  
Die meisten Überlebenden sind nicht mehr waffenfähig und die, die es noch sind, bilden so gut es eben möglich ist, einen Schutzwall um die Anderen während immer wieder Angriffswellen der Feinde gegen die Flanken des Zuges anbranden..  
Wir können sie nicht zurückdrängen, die Übermacht ist zu erdrückend. Ich versuche mit meinen Männern die linke Flanke zu halten, und werde vom Feind in die Nachhut abgedrängt. Irgendwann finde ich mich Rücken an Rücken zusammen mit Tuor kämpfend wieder und wir schaffen es tatsächlich zum Gar Ainion.  
Dort sehen wir, wie der Feind den Palast stürmt und raubend und mordend durch die Hallen zieht. Der Turm des Königs fällt und die Schreie der Verlorenen und Sterbenden brennen sich auf ewig in mein Gedächtnis."

Glorfindel hob den Blick und sah betroffen auf das leere Weinglas.  
"Das ist nicht das, was sie in den Liedern singen, oder?"  
Eine Pause folgte, die sie mit beklommenem Schweigen füllten.  
"Ich habe es so satt. Ich kann, ich will die Geschichten nicht mehr hören, die Blicke nicht mehr sehen und die verlogene Bewunderung nicht mehr ertragen. Sie flüstern das Wort, wenn ich vorbei gehe – Balrogtöter – nichts ist mir so zuwider, wie dieses Wort.  
Ich habe in Gondolin alles verloren. Meine Gefährtin, meine Tochter, fast jeden meiner Freunde, mein Haus, meine Heimat, ich habe Stunde um Stunde gefochten, habe dutzende, hunderte von Morgoth`s Kreaturen erschlagen, und einen – einen einzigen Balrog in den Tod gestürzt.  
Der Fall Gondolins brachte mich zu Fall, nicht der Kampf mit dem Balrog. Als ich mich am Cirith Thoronath für diesen Kampf bereit machte, war ich im Grunde schon tot.  
Und für sie ist das alles nicht mehr als ein Lied."

Quellenangaben:

*1: Das Buch der verschollenen Geschichten, J.R.R. Tolkien, Seite 274, 21. Auflage 2015

*2: Das Silmarillion, J.R.R. Tolkien, Seite 115, 16. Auflage 2004

*3: Das Buch der verschollenen Geschichten, J.R.R. Tolkien, Seite 285, 21. Auflage 2015


End file.
